


lament

by thewordweaver



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewordweaver/pseuds/thewordweaver
Summary: Keep running, keep going; she's dying, she's dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiya hello I'm just cross-posting things from my ff.net account  
> felt it was about time for me to post something here lol since apparently the audience is better here
> 
> date originally posted on ff.net: early 2012  
> {the a/n at the bottom is from then as well}
> 
> Remember that scene in Twilight Princess when Midna was injured by Lanayru's light in in Lake Hylia and you had to get to Castle Town? This is that scene.
> 
> The fic is named after the piece Midna's Lament/Midna's Desperate Hour. It's best if you listen to it while reading this.

## frantic

 

Run.

Keep running.

Keep going.

Can't stop, can't stop, don't stop, _won't_ stop.

Help her. Save her.

She's dying.

 _She's dying_.

Go, go, run faster, try harder, _damn these bulbkins_!

Midna, Midna, please hang on. Don't die, please don't die.

What would I do without you?

Why couldn't you have taken me closer to Castle Town, Lanayru!

"H-hurry... to where... Princess Zelda... waits..."

I'm trying, my friend, I truly am. My paws can only go so fast!

_Why can't they go faster!_

Crack. Boom.

Thunder splitting the sky.

A crackling whip.

Rain.

So much rain.

Everything's blurry. So blurry.

 _So blurry_.

I can't see.

 _I can't see_!

Senses, my senses. They'll tell me where to go. Is this the right way?

Goddesses, _let this be the right way_.

Why is this castle so far!

"Hurry..."

I can feel every labored breath you take. I know it hurts.

 _I know it hurts_.

You're panting in my ear. I don't want to hear it.

Stop it.

 _Stop it_.

Because I hate knowing I can't end your suffering.

 _And I hate watching you suffer_.

Is this a punishment from the goddesses?

This is all my fault.

… No. No, it isn't.

This is Zant's fault.

Zant.

 _Zant_.

You'll pay for this, I swear it.

You were never meant to take that blow, Midna. You've done no wrong.

Once I get my paws on him, I'll tear him to pieces.

Vengeance will be sweet.

To Princess Zelda's. She'll know what to do.

She will.

… Won't she?

She has to.

_She has to._

Almost there, I can see the bridge.

We're almost there, Midna. Hold on. Just a little longer, I promise.

 _I promise_.

How could I have let this happen?

No, no, don't make that noise. I hurt you more doing that, didn't I?

I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry_.

I'm running as fast as I possibly can.

I don't want to jostle you. Hold on tight. Don't let go.

 _Don't let go_.

Click. Click. Click.

On pavement. Almost there.

 _Almost there_.

Move! Yes! Run! Scream in fear!

Just get out of my way!

Growling. Barking.

 _Out of my way_!

Can't you see she's dying!

She's dying!

 _She's dying_!

Why are there so many of you!

Can't you see that it's raining!

Clear the streets!

Must you really be out at such a crucial time!

The bar. A detour.

Dammit, let me into the bar!

"... Plea... Please... Princess... Zelda..."

I know. I know.

Stop talking.

Enough.

You're making it worse for yourself.

You need every breath you're wasting talking to me.

Breathe. _Breathe_.

You know damn well I can't answer like this anyway.

Whimpering. Ears flattening.

A bark accompanied by a whine.

Please, spare yourself.

Say no more.

 _I know_.

Through the sewers, not much longer, I swear it.

Don't let her cure me, let her heal _you_.

Wolf, human, it doesn't make a difference to me.

But if you're not living...

I'd fail the goddesses. I'd fail Hyrule. I'd fail Princess Zelda.

I'd fail you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> [personal twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesimperatrices)  
> 


End file.
